A cooling evaporator of an air-conditioning unit for a vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 is assembled into a case of the air-conditioning unit through elastic component at four corners of the evaporator. The elastic component absorbs vibration of the evaporator. Specifically, the evaporator is combined to a compressor in an engine compartment of the vehicle through a refrigerant piping. The compressor is mounted to and driven with an engine of the vehicle. Therefore, the compressor vibrates integrally with the engine. Moreover, the compressor itself vibrates by pulsation generated when the compressor draws and discharges refrigerant. The vibration of the compressor is transmitted to the evaporator located in the vehicle interior through the refrigerant piping. Moreover, an expansion valve and the piping vibrate when refrigerant flows, and this vibration is transmitted to the evaporator. Furthermore, the evaporator itself vibrates with the refrigerant passing inside of the evaporator. The evaporator is supported by the elastic component to absorb vibration transmitted to the evaporator and the own vibration of the evaporator, so as to restrict abnormal noise produced by amplifying the vibration of the evaporator that is transmitted to the case of the air-conditioning unit.